thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot System
Due to non-input over the months, we have removed the stat tables. Pilot System You can use up to 3 pilots. 1 main and 2 secondary pilots. Main pilots give 100% additional bonus while secondary pilots give only 30%. Placing your highest level pilot would be ideal, but bear in mind some pilots can only activate their skills as the main pilot. So if you relegate them to secondary slots, take careful note. * If you are a VIP4 member, you can unlock the 4th pilot slot and utilize 3 Secondary pilots at the same time. This also allows players to activate pilot combinations (see in-game Manual option) In general, all Pilots require 110 of their respective Glories and 230,000 Gold to be fully upgraded. Blade is the only exception as he is unlocked by tutorial means and free for the player. Breakdown as follows- * In case you're wondering what Glories are - see here * A player can upgrade up to a maximum of 99 times every day, using Gold. Beyond that, all attempts will begin to consume 20 Diamonds per level-up. * A pilot must reach the level cap before it can be upgraded to the next level. Blade * Blade's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * Charging Sparks does not help the late-game scaling of the Peacemaker's full power. So his usefulness is only significant early on somewhere up till Stage 96. The bombs begin to be rendered useless (in terms of destructive force) against the likes of Ruler X, Hera Goddess, Infernal Lord (+ bosses beyond) and Team Stage bosses. * Has no skill influence in Purgatory Mode, as Peacemakers are unusable there. Perry * Perry's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * Impetuous Bull allows the player in Endless Mode to devastate from 6 up to 24 waves of enemies at the beginning of the run. (This translates to 2 boss ships and 4 enemy waves destroyed at max level) * Only has utility in Endless Mode games, can also be stacked with pre-war supplies, Raging Fire, for an additional 6 waves up to 30 waves. Roxan * Roxan's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * Friend Assistance starts off with 10-seconds on default, thus is boosted by Sync Instinct up to 15, 20, 25 and 30 seconds. Clark * Clark's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * Re-ignition Ashes allows the player in Endless Mode to devastate from 6 up to 12 additional waves of enemies after the fighter is completely crippled. * Only has utility in Endless Mode games, can also be stacked with pre-war supplies, Burning Ashes, for an additional 6 waves up to 18 waves. Roy * Roy's skill will only function as a Main pilot. * This skill is usable in every game mode. * At the start of combat, one charge is available for immediate use. * Light of Hope can be used to trigger Overloading effects pertaining to Moonlight/Nature armour. Leah * Leah's skill will only function as a Main pilot. * This skill is usable in every game mode. * At the start of combat, one charge is available for immediate use. Victoria * Victoria's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * Only takes effect in Stage Mode (although the earnings is still not very significant) Angelina * Angelina's skill will only function as a Main pilot. * This skill is usable in every game mode. * At the start of combat, one charge is available for immediate use. * Death's Arrival triggers an immediate Overload state, which also triggers armour skills that deploy effects on Overload. (There is also a moment of invulnerability when the skill activates) * Editor's Note: The HP consumption effect is misleading. While it says "Consume X% of current HP", sometimes the skill does not activate until your HP recovers to a certain threshold, which again, isn't well defined. You can also sometimes activate the skill when it hasn't reached the X% threshold. Debbie * Debbie's skill will only function as a Main pilot. * This skill is usable in every game mode. * At the start of combat, one charge is available for immediate use. * This skill is similar to Leah's Star Guard, albeit it deploys a different shield type. William * William's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * Players to be cautioned that while this skill will save you, it still depletes your armour down to 1%. Even at the max level with 2 chances, your fighter will still be destroyed if you cannot recover your HP enough by the next lethal hit. * It is redundant to pair up William with Divine Armour, as the armour does not have a usage limit and will take precedence over William's skill. Although William has a lower threshold of 50%, the likelihood of being destroyed between the 50% - 60% threshold would simply be pure misfortune. Elena * Elena's skill will function as both a Main or Secondary pilot. * A descriptive error in part, Youth Regeneration actually works with all power-ups and not just Treasure Chests as described. * Every collectible item - Power-Up, "S" Power Up, Quantum Shield, Crystal Shield, Nuclei Power-Up, Health Power-Up, Treasure Chests, Glory Chests and "Point Booster" (from Galaxy Pirate) will restore your HP. * Health Power-Up is special as it can restore 40% (Base 30% + 10%) if the skill triggers. Logan * It is very unclear at this point what Logan's skill actually does, despite saying "immunity to damage" Pilot Statistics Table * Note that the total power value is the key factor here. The nature of combat in Thunder Strike makes the individual statistics of each weapon less important over the total power value. * Armour value conversion is factored at "X divided by 20", which gives you the power value in brackets. Pilot Joint Skills Pilot Joint Skills are special features that activate when you equip 3 or 4 matching pilots pertaining to the combination. These skills may or may not work in tandem with your existing equipment (usually Armour skills) and other features. (More detailed information in the in-game Manual option) The level of the bonus skill is limited by the lowest grade pilot in the combo, explained as such- * If you use a 3-pilot combination skill, your 4th pilot's skill will not affect it. (None of the pilots have skills that interfere with the Combination types. * Be cautioned that by equipping the Regen or Golden armour, respective to the skills Evasion Bonus and Sustained Fire, the armour skill will take precedence regardless of skill level, and could potentially negate the benefits of your higher level skill combinations. * To elaborate - Sustained Fire provides a chance to directly upgrade your weapon systems straight to Lv3, the state before Lv4 (Overload). It is believed the % increases as the level goes up. Category:Game Functions Category:Pilot System Category:Game Modes